1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multilayer circuit board comprising a plurality of electronic components arranged on an outer side or within the circuit board, and a plurality of conductor tracks and insulation layers lying one above another in a manner alternating with one another in a sandwich-like manner, the conductor tracks being designed for making contact with the electronic components and insulation layers being designed for isolating the conductor tracks and the electronic components.
2. Prior Art
Such multilayer circuit boards are known in diverse embodiments from the prior art. In the case of these circuit boards, the electronic components can be arranged on the outer side as in the case of known single-layer circuit boards, and in addition also within the circuit board. The components arranged within the circuit board are thereby reliably protected against ambient influences and contact. Protection against contact has the advantage that the arrangement of the electronic components within the circuit board affords a high degree of protection against manipulation. What is disadvantageous in the case of the known circuit boards, however, is that the electronic components arranged within the circuit board are accessible merely by milling the topmost insulation layer and, as a result, can be manipulated or replaced.